Red
by sladin-foeva
Summary: this be a sob story i've been way to easy on these damn charcters so here we are ...lol


_**This is a short so yah has nothing to do w/ the story I'm writing I just had some free time so I wrote this! So don't get all confused…lol well here we go SLADIN! By the way…**_

_**X3**_

* * *

**Red-**

Robin sat up in the bed breathing hard as sweat poured from his body covering him from head to toe. The teen stood walking around in a circle trying to calm himself.

'It's ok Robin it's over now your in the tower you with your friends. Calm down.' Robin paced breathing hard when he heard a knock at the metallic door.

"Robin you cool?" the pacing boy heard the robotic teen at the door. Robin hadn't told his fellow Titans all he had experienced during his apprenticeship with Slade mostly not wanting them concerned. He was about to respond as a sharp pain entered his head.

"Ahh!" Robin screamed the pain to great as he feel to the floor concerning the older teen at the door.

"Robin?!" Cyborg banged at the buttons to the left activating a code to open the sliding door. He ran to the leader kneeling to his side as he checked for a pulse.

"What's go- oh my god Robin!" Beast Boy screamed as he rounded the corner. Star only gasped while Raven simply stood in the back trying to contain her worry.

"He's burning up! Get some ice and bring it to the infirmary!" Cyborg picked the boy up bridle style escorting him to the medical wing quickly.

* * *

**Robin woke on a soft bed slowly opening his eyes to view a familiar room panicking as he did looking to the ceiling above breathing heavy. 'no no no, it's just a dream close your eyes and you'll wake up back in the tower' Robin told himself hoping his inner voice was right. Robin suddenly felt a weight on the opposite side of the bed shooting up to nearly run into the man's lips. Robin shuddered quickly scooting back to the headboard. Slade said nothing as he grabbed his prey by his Raven locks causing Robin to shut his eyes crying quietly as he did. Slade slammed on his lips sucking his life from his lungs as he did. Robin kept his eyes shut as the older man ripped his shirt from his back licking and nipping at his chest. Robin cried a bit harder as his nipples hardened at the cool breath from the man which also give him a slight erection. The man slid his hands under the boys waistband pulling the tights past his knees. Robin shivered knowing what was coming as the man lowered gripping his legs placing them to his shoulders. Slade didn't prep the boy plunging to his insides hearing screams erupt from him. Robin could feel as the blood slid to his sides crying at full force now feeling as the liquid slid past his mask. Slade who had removed his mask long before the assault smile down at the sobbing teen who had tried to struggle only to discover he was unable to move. Robin was forced to endure the thrusts only able to cry loudly preying for someone to find him and end the pain. Robin realized that he would rather die he would rather stop breathing finding the humiliation to much for him to bear. Robin sat legs sitting on his attackers shoulders as he felt the man come inside him causing a scream from the young teen.**

* * *

"No! STOP! NO!" Robin screamed scaring his friends who had been crowded into the room.

"Will friend Robin be alright?" Starfire said turning to the sobbing teen.

"He has some kind of virus he should be fine in an hour of two." Cyborg said placing a hand to the orange girls shoulder hoping it would calm her. Suddenly they heard a scream loader then the others turning as the boy shot up tears flowing from his eyes causing the heart monitor to go off the charts. Robin shook furiously as he saw his friends looking to him with concerning glares when he heard Cyborg speak.

"Robin calm down your hearts to fast you'll have a heart attack." the older teen said this loudly but calmly looking Robin strait in the eye. Robin plopped to the bed attempting to calm down breathing regally.

* * *

The next time Robin awoke in the small hospital bed the dream hit him causing great emotional pain. Robin looked around the room spotting a medical knife taking it between his finger tips. Robin twirled it a few times before raising the sharp object to his neck breathing softly.

"Robin!" he heard Starfire scream staring at him in horror.

"I'm sorry." the teen whispered before slicing his neck with a slight flick of the wrist. Starfire screamed running to the boy gripping his neck attempting to keep the blood from flowing from the now opened wound. Robin turned to the girl sparing a weak smile as he drifted into a continuous sleep.

* * *

_**Yes check and point had to write this had to write a sob story srry if u didn't like dat but needed to I was being was to happy to these damn characters lol jkin w/you. Seriously leave a comment I luv reading then the highlight of my day**_

_**x3**_


End file.
